


Love and the inevitable decay of these prisons of flesh we call our bodies

by Krytella



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Poe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, chubby!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: "Poe turns 40, has a miniature crisis about dating someone half his age, ends up in front of the mirror poking his doughy belly and identifying all the grey in his beard and above his ears.</p><p>Enter Finn, who's happy to kiss the grey bits and squeeze and love on Poe's poochy tummy. Bonus if Poe orgasms without being touched or from the friction of his cock rubbing against his stomach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and the inevitable decay of these prisons of flesh we call our bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8588921
> 
> Content note: as you can probably guess from the prompt, this story contains body image issues.
> 
> I apologize for the title, it was the working title in my head and it kind of stuck. Also I handwaved the timeline a bit, since Poe is technically only 9 years older than Finn. So let's imagine for our purposes that Poe is like 35 in TFA (Oscar Isaac's age) and this happens five years after that and Poe is a drama queen who likes to exaggerate the age difference.

Poe wasn’t very friendly with mirrors these days. He never would’ve said it out loud, didn’t consciously know it back then, but some part of him never believed he’d make it to 40. If anyone said he had a death wish, he’d laugh it off, make a joke or quip about how he’d die pretty no matter what his age. And when Finn swept into the Resistance and charmed half the eligible humans, Poe was pretty enough to be the one he chose.

Some days he just didn’t understand how Finn could keep choosing him. Finn was gorgeous, young, a crack shot and a brilliant tactician. Poe was just a pilot past his prime. He forced himself to look at the greying hair above his ears, at all the patches where his beard was coming in that way now, too. He’d thought about growing it out to hide the softening around his jawline, but now he didn’t want to be reminded.

The rest of his body was worse. Too much time sitting on his ass in an X-Wing, too little of his skin seeing the sun. He was too busy, he told himself, and it was true a bit, but he also just didn’t like taking his shirt off where anyone could see. He poked at his belly where it stuck out over the towel around his hips, hating its jiggle. He never meant to get old and fat, but here he was, grey hair and wrinkles and a flabby gut.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door of the fresher.

“I can hear you in there moping,” Finn said through the door. “Can I come in?”

Poe sighed and opened the door.

“I need a shower, too, so get in,” Finn continued like it was a foregone conclusion, snatching Poe’s towel. Finn was already naked, and Poe was hit by a sudden wave of gratitude for every day he’d spent with this man. Getting to know him, getting to touch him.

Finn pushed him gently into the shower, turned the water to the perfect temperature. Well, to Poe’s perfect temperature; Finn liked it blisteringly hot, but he always adjusted it for Poe’s comfort, and what the fuck did Poe do to deserve him?

“So what’s going on up here?” Finn tapped Poe’s forehead as he asked, soaping up a cloth and running it over Poe’s shoulders.

“Oh, the usual,” Poe shrugged, putting on his best smile.

Finn turned him gently by the shoulder, starting to wash his back. Not only did he know when Poe was full of shit, he knew that Poe would talk easier when he didn’t have to look anyone in the eye as he did it.

“Bullshit,” said Finn fondly, scrubbing down Poe’s back and squeezing his ass with his free hand. Poe shuddered in spite of himself as Finn’s hand ran over the pudgy bit of flesh above his hip. Finn did it again, probably deliberate, and Poe jerked away from his hand.

“Hey, a little less poking at the old man’s flab, okay?” he said, trying to keep the smile in his voice.

“Is that it?” Finn asked quietly, stepping close enough to kiss the back of Poe’s neck, then closer, wrapping Poe in his arms. It felt nice, Finn’s strong body pressed against his back. Then Finn stroked a hand down Poe’s belly, slow and absolutely deliberate, before grabbing a handful of the soft flesh just below his navel.

Poe suddenly felt like the water was scalding, shame sinking into the pit of his stomach.

“Please don’t,” he whispered.

Finn let go of Poe in an instant at that, stepping back in front of him.

“I’m going to say this as many times as it takes to get it through your thick head,” Finn started, then stopped to kiss him gently. “I love you,” he continued before pressing his lips to Poe’s temple, “I think you’re damn sexy,” kissing along the stubble at Poe’s jaw, “every. Inch. Of. You,” he punctuated his words with his mouth on Poe’s skin. “You just have to understand.” Finn’s face was so painfully earnest, and he knew it wasn’t a put-on, but if it had been it would’ve been working. He’d do anything for Finn and they both knew it. Up to and including putting on a smile when he was miserable. Which was how they’d gotten here, but why give up a coping mechanism that’s served you so well?

“Give me a chance to prove it to you, yeah? And if it doesn’t work, I’ll drop it. Promise,” Finn said.

Finn wasn’t usually like this. Their sex life was good, fine, but Finn never touched him in the places he felt worst about, except incidentally. He thought Finn could tell, and was humoring him. Politely ignoring the less appealing parts of his body. They didn’t talk about it.

He figured he owed Finn for all that. For putting up with an insecure old man who couldn’t even get his shit together enough to keep in shape for his hot young boyfriend. He should be able to suffer through this.

“Do your worst,” Poe said with a smile that probably didn’t reach his eyes. He never could say no to that face, even when maybe he should’ve.

Finn’s worst was apparently just washing him. He did it slowly and with intent, rubbing the rough cloth over Poe’s chest. Poe was relaxing into it, almost getting complacent, when Finn followed it up with a pinch to his nipple. Poe arched into it in spite of himself. It felt so good, good enough he could almost ignore Finn’s hand pressing into the fleshy bits around it.

So of course Finn took it up a notch then, dropping the washcloth to grab onto Poe like he was groping a woman’s tits, and wasn’t that just fucking embarrassing. He pressed in, blocking the spray of water with his body, and put his lips against Poe’s ear. “I love your nipples,” he whispered. “Especially because I can do this –” he tugged harder and Poe gasped.

“You have the best laugh,” Finn continued, lips feather-light at the corner of Poe’s eye where he knew it wrinkled when he smiled.

Finn's hands crept slowly down his body. It felt good, sure, as long as he didn't think too much about it. About Finn looking at him all disapproving, disappointed that it had come to this. He didn't want to see condescension or pity in Finn's eyes. Didn't want to see him being gentle and accepting and kind to cover something else. Poe knew it might not make sense, that he was being ridiculous and dramatic about something that shouldn't be a big deal. But if he was old enough to be having this crisis, he was sure as hell old enough to know that you can't reason away a feeling.

So he kept his eyes shut and tried to enjoy the slip of wet skin, Finn's big hands on him, down his sides to his thighs. Holding his hips, thumbs sweeping inwards. Stroking over his belly, and Poe told himself it was okay, he was okay, and screwed his eyes tighter shut, tried not to grip too hard where his own hands wrapped around Finn's biceps.

Then Finn put one hand firmly on Poe's abdomen and _shook_ it. Poe wanted to sink into the floor and disappear, or at least hide his face forever.

There was a touch on the side of his face, and then, "look at me, babe," and he opened his eyes to Finn's fond smile. Finn tipped his forehead so it was pressed against Poe's. "I love your tummy, okay? I wish you'd let me touch it more." Finn patted him there, and then bent to pick the cloth up off the floor.

They were back on familiar territory, Finn scrubbing at Poe's legs and tickling his feet and then ever so gently taking his dick and cleaning it too. He remembered that intimacy feeling weird once, but now it was comfortable, a warm blanket of routine. Finn tried to scrub himself down and Poe tried to distract him in a practiced dance of kisses and touches that ended in Poe dropping to his knees.

"You look so pretty down there," Finn said, pushing Poe's dripping hair back from his face. "So good for me."

Poe moaned around Finn's cock. He didn't say this all the time, and every time he did Poe remembered how much he loved it. This part was easy, the way he worked his tongue a long habit, the taste of Finn's clean skin and salty precome and Finn's thick thighs under his hands. The hard floor hurt his knees but he was never going to stop until the day he couldn't get down on them any more. Whatever else he'd lost or was going to lose, no one gave head as well as Poe Dameron and he was damn proud of it. He let himself get lost in it for a few minutes, in the patter of water and the way Finn moved and breathed against him.

Eventually Finn tugged on his hair and Poe knew that meant that he wanted to finish this in bed. Finn dragged him to his feet and they went about the rest of their routine, moving around each other in the tiny fresher in a comfortable, silent choreography.

Poe came back into their room to the sight of Finn laid out before him, clean and dry and beautiful stretched across the sheets. He beckoned Poe forward with a crook of his finger and Poe came, crawled up Finn's body and kissed him thoroughly.

"Let me show you," Finn reiterated. "Make you feel good for once."

"Okay," Poe murmured, and as soon as it was out of his mouth, Finn smoothly rolled them over.

Finn sat back then and just _looked_. It made Poe want to squirm like an insect under a magnifying glass, his gaze feeling too hot. He wished this was over, that they could go back to the well-worn grooves of their usual patterns. But some traitor part of him also liked it.

"Your hair is beautiful," Finn whispered, running his hands through it. Poe thought about the grey strands that ran through it now. Finn gave him a look that clearly said, "I can see right through you," and then aloud, "don't give me that, I know what I like. And I like your hair." He thumbed over Poe's temples. "Here, too," he continued, kissing a spot on Poe's jaw. He'd never gotten around to shaving because of Finn's interruption, so it probably felt like sandpaper. "You look very distinguished."

"I look old."

“Whatever you say, daddy,” teased Finn, batting his eyelashes.

“Ugh, you know I hate that shit,” said Poe, but he couldn’t resist smiling back.

Finn kissed his sternum, then the dip between his pectorals and his stomach. Which Poe didn’t even know was a sensitive spot, but here they were. Then Finn’s lips were around a nipple, sucking hard, and Poe arched into it without thinking, put his hands on Finn’s back.

“No,” said Finn, taking Poe’s wrists and pressing them to the bed on either side of his head. “I’m going to touch you, and you’re going to lay here and take it. Can you be good for me?”

“Yes, Finn,” he breathed. He left his hands there as Finn let go.

Of course Finn went straight back to Poe’s least favorite place, sliding down to sit over Poe’s thighs and then bracketing Poe’s belly with his hands. Poe closed his eyes again.

“Look at me,” Finn demanded, and when Poe met his eyes, he flicked them down to Poe’s body, a clear direction. Poe looked down at himself, the shape of his gut and Finn leaning over him all perfect skin and chiseled abs. He felt himself flushing pink all the way down to his chest.

“So gorgeous,” Finn said, and then pushed his hands together, squeezing Poe’s belly into an even rounder shape before kissing the very top. It was embarrassing and somehow he wanted more. “Love how soft you are.” He bit gently at the very bottom of it and suddenly Poe was very aware of how close Finn was to his dick, how hard it was.

Finn ran light fingers over his skin, almost tickling. Then without warning he took a double handful of flesh. Poe tensed his muscles automatically, but it didn’t make much difference. There was plenty on top of them for Finn to grab that he couldn’t do anything about. He was tempted to look away again, but he knew Finn would notice. He felt fat and exposed and a little bit desirable, maybe, the way Finn was looking down at his hands on him and biting his lip.

“I wanna fuck you like this, where I can see you,” Finn said. He never used language like that out of bed, and it got to Poe every time.

Finn tapped him on the hip and Poe obediently lifted up so he could slide a pillow under. He pulled up on Poe’s thighs, quick and to the point, his tongue sliding hot and wet over Poe’s ass almost before he knew what was happening. Every point of tension in Poe’s body uncoiled, flowed into the arousal pooling in his groin. He opened easily under Finn’s fingers, body trained by long practice and eased by the tongue flicking around his rim.

“Come on, I’m ready. Want you inside me,” Poe begged.

This choreography was easy, too, the stretch of Finn’s cock and the weight of his body bearing down. They didn’t do it this way much – Poe preferred it from behind these days, didn’t like to see Finn’s eyes on him. But here they were, Finn folding him practically in half to reach down and kiss him, and Poe didn’t even mind that his mouth tasted like ass (that would be just a tad hypocritical). Poe’s dick pressed up against his belly and it was good, added friction.

“I just want to look at you, can I watch you, please,” Finn said against Poe’s lips, apparently forgetting that he’d been giving the orders earlier.

“Yeah,” gasped Poe, “yes.”

Finn reared back, grabbing onto Poe’s thighs. He looked fucking good there, and Poe had forgotten how much he liked watching Finn fuck him, the way his eyes tried to close when he got close to coming, the bunch and pull of his abdominals as he thrust. Then Finn snapped his hips against Poe’s ass and he remembered why he’d stopped doing this. His whole body shook, belly jiggling obscenely where it was pushed into a globe by the position of his legs. He wanted Finn to say something, needed it. Felt pathetic for needing it.

“You’re mine,” said Finn, breathing hard, and Poe’s mind latched onto it, repeating “yours, yours,” again and again.

“Yours, please,” he said out loud, not sure what he was asking for.

“This is all mine, and I love it,” Finn said, running his hands up and down Poe’s thighs, “and no one is allowed to talk bad about my man. Even you.”

Poe felt like he was blooming under Finn’s gaze, open and raw and quivering. Metaphorically and physically, because Finn was still fucking him with the slow, snapping thrusts that made his squishy parts quake.

“C’mon, come on that beautiful belly for me,” said Finn, and Poe felt a throb of arousal down to his toes, he just needed –

He pressed a hand to his cock, holding it against the soft curve of his stomach, and that was all it took, he was coming hard and Finn was leaning over him again, fucking fast and hard and a little uncomfortable as Poe came down from it but then Finn was growling in his ear and stilling against him and it was perfect.

“Your dick,” Poe said as Finn kissed his face, “is magical, your dick can probably use the force, I’m gonna recommend your dick as the cure for the next galactic plague.”

“Shut up, honey,” laughed Finn, then hissed as he pulled out, rolling off Poe to lay down next to him.

“Your dick turned me young and thin and hot again,” Poe continued.

“My dick likes you old and fat and hot,” countered Finn, and it was a shock to hear him say it clearly like that, but. Not a bad one. Finn turned towards him, kissed his shoulder, and poked his belly. Poe laughed, and then wondered if this was going to be a problem now, if someone else did try to tease him or touch him there if he was going to get... inappropriately turned on. Finn was probably going to try to do it in public just because he thought it was funny to get Poe riled up.

Poe shrugged. “Well, your dick made a convincing argument. I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta for this because I wanted to stay anonymous for a while, so I welcome critical feedback on this, whether it's pointing out typos or challenging the way I handled the prompt. I'm pretty sure that a little fucking is not going to work out all of someone's insecurities, I just wanted them to be happy :)


End file.
